The First Christmas for a Rookie Sensation
by Author25
Summary: Being a company built car, Jackson Storm never really understood what made Chrysmas so special. Lucky for him, his fellow Next Gen racers are there to tell him.


The Chrysmas season had arrived once more and Cruz decided to invite her Next Gen friends to Radiator Springs for the holidays. Because the motel in Tailfin Pass and in town were swamped and Sheriff didn't trust them entirely, he didn't trust racers out of town due to past experiences, they decided to sleep in their trailers at the Carburetor County speedway, about a mile out of town.

It was a cold but sunny morning when Storm emerged from his trailer. He was instantly greeted by the cold wind. He yawned loudly as he stretched his front right tire, and he was just about to stretch the other when he suddenly got sprayed in the face by a huge blanket of snow. Storm's eyes poked out of the snow pile. In front of the trailers, Flip was driving backwards on two wheels. Flip was busy making snow shapes.

"And wala!" Flip announced triumphantly to Jonas and Sheldon. "My snow star is done."

"Nice." Sheldon drove closer to the snow-star, Jonas nodded impressively alongside. "But if you want to create snow shapes, may I suggest-oh, good morning Storm."

Flip turned around and instantly tried to hold back a smirk. "You look different, do you do something with your spoiler?"

Storm shook his shell, shaking off all the snow off of him. He then shook one front wheel before shaking his other front wheel.

"Morning Storm." Chase called out from pit row. He was getting snow tires fitted so he could head out onto the track. "What's the matter with you?"

"Early shower." Storm retorted sarcastically as he drove down the ramp. He stopped in front of it and the ramp went up behind him. "No heat in it either." He added, driving towards his pit box, two boxes in front of Chase's.

"Oh stop being so grumpy." Chase laughed as Storm drove onto pit row. His pitty nodded, and Chase drove out of his pit box. "Cheer up, it's Chrysmas (It's pronounced cries-mas) time!"

"Ph," Storm snorted as he came to a stop. "I'm a Piston Cup champion, I have no time to think twice about Chrysmas." He added with an eye roll. Storm looked from Chase down at his pitty changing his tire before he looked at Chase again, slightly confused. "What is Chrysmas anyway?"

"What?!" Called a voice as the tires next to Storm suddenly flew everywhere, both racecars and pitties shut their eyes and braced themselves. Paul had crashed through them and had stopped in the spot where they used to be.

"Oh no…" Sheldon muttered.

"You never heard of Chrysmas?!" Paul practically shouted in his face.

"Actually, I have." One of Storm's pitties began pushing Paul away from Storm. "I just don't understand it."

"It's not a difficult holiday to understand." Storm glanced over at Flip. "It's a special time of year as we celebrate the build of our lord and saviour, Jesus Chrysler. The Chrysmas part of the holiday came from traditions along the way. Some say that the holiday was so powerful, it stopped the war in December of 1914 when two different army groups came together to celebrate."

"Wait, I thought Chrysmas was all about a car that can travel the globe in one night, delivering presents to kid-cars?"

"Oh you mean Santa Car." J.D. snorted as he drove into pit row behind them. "Yeah, he's just something paren-" J.D. was interrupted with a jab to his bumper.

"He was built by Chrysler himself to spread cheer, along with the Easter buggy and Sandmotor during the dark times with the Boogie-Machine." Cruz interrupted as she drove alongside Storm.

"Did you seriously just rip-off Rise of t-" J.D. was interrupted again with a jab to his bumper.

"Wait, we don't race during the Chrysmas season. What about the Holiday season between the 2016 season and 2017 season? You didn't celebrate it then. "

"Yeah, we...er…didn't celebrate it because we just spent the entire season training."

"Seriously?"

"Don't you have friends who you celebrate the holiday with before you got rebuilt into a Next Gen?"

Storm's entire demeanor changed. "No, because unlike you lot, I was built for a company while you lot were rebuilt by a company. My crew are the only real friends I've ever known."

"No wonder you're so grumpy." Paul laughed. Storm's upper eyelid fell as he shot a glare at Paul. Paul stopped laughing immediately and looked away.

Storm's eyelid went back up as he looked over at Chase. "So what makes it so special?"

"Depends on who you ask. Everycar had a different preference."

"Such as?"

"Well, for me anyway." Sheldon reversed behind Flip and drove around his back bumper. He was trying to avoid Flip's snow star. "One thing that I like to do during the Chrysmas holiday is the present exchange with others. Nothing gets my engine revving then giving presents, well revs faster if they like it."

"Oh that's right, we're in the carsverse." J.D. muttered to no car in particular.

"And that works?" Storm asked.

"Oh yes, a present can mean a lot if it's the right present."

Storm thought about Sheldon said. On one wheel, he had seen cars exchange presents before and the joy it brought with it. He had seen Ray do it with his missus and his crew do it with their friends. But on the other wheel, he knew it had to be something special for that car to enjoy.  
'Everycar has a different preference.' Storm thought as he drove down pit row. 'This wasn't going to be easy.'

Storm was still thinking about it that afternoon, as he was driving through Radiator Springs. As he was passing the motel, he saw his biggest fan, George Wheelans, taking to his crew chief, Ray, talking outside Lizzie's shop.  
'A present can mean a lot…' Sheldon's words echoed around his mind.

And that gave Storm an idea. He nodded thoughtfully as he fleshed out his idea. He then started to turn around once his idea was finished. He then rushed away to find one of his pitties.

He returned a little while later with his his pitty in tow.

"I don't know, it seems a little-oh hello Mister Storm. Merry Chrysmas."

"Hey bud." Ray nodded.

"Hey chief, George. Merry...Chrysmas to you too." It did seem weird to say it first time but Storm knew it would need to get used to it.  
"I've been thinking…ever since my redemption, I started to get some of my fanbase back but you were…the only one who really supported me. I never…thanked you for it so…"

Storm reversed out of the way, revealing his pitty. He had a neatly wrapped present in black wrapping paper, tied together in a blue bow. George glanced from the present to Storm.

"Is that...?" His voice trailed off in admiration when Storm nodded. Storm's pitty drove behind him and placed it on his rear window, tying it down with his rear wheel arches.

Once he was done, George launched himself at Storm, wrapping his front tires around Storm's front bumper. "Thank you Mister Storm."

Storm smiled on one side of his mouth. George unwrapped from Storm and raced away.  
"Thanks again, Merry Chrysmas." He called. "Mommy, mommy, look what Mister Storm gave me."

"Wow. Did you tell him thank you?"

"Yes mommy."

"And you know you can't open it until Chysmas Day."

"You know, if somecar had told me that one day you'll changed and become a nicer car, I would have told them that they were crazy."

Storm reversed slightly to his left to face Ray. "And I would have agreed with you."

Storm and his crew chief laughed.

"What's this? The mighty Jackson Storm has gone soft? What's the world coming too?" Sheldon chuckled as he and Daniel drove up.

"Well, even a grouch can eventually enjoy Chrysmas." Storm retorted as he reversed to turn to face the two racers.

"How do you feel after doing that?" Sheldon asked.

Storm didn't reply immediately. "Pretty good actually." He answered with a shrug.

"Ha ah, told you." Sheldon proclaimed triumphantly, punching his tire off of Daniel.

"So, what other traditions are there?" Storm asked.

"Hm… well, I know Ed and Herb spent last Chrysmas together."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Chrysmas traditions, huh?" Ed asked the three. He and Herb looked over towards the horizon where the sun was setting. "Well, we could tell you about it."

"But we'd rather show you." Herb finished. "Follow us."

Storm glanced from Daniel to Sheldon. They both shrugged and Storm sighed loudly as he followed Herb and Ed, to the exit of the speedway. Daniel and Sheldon followed behind. Flip and Bubba, who were nearby, looked at each other and decided to follow them too.

"Everycar has their own favourite tradition or comes up with one, but for us, what we like to do during the Chrysmas holiday is passing decorations in a public place."

They drove over a small hump in the road and were immediately greeted by the bright lights of Radiator Springs.

"Nothing gets us more in the festive mood then driving down a main road in a town or city at night that's been decorated."

Storm looked overhead as he passed under the twinkling lights. He smiled a little, Herb noticed this.

"Very pretty, isn't it?"

Storm looked to his left where he saw some kid-cars looking at decorations in Lizzie's shop, as well as watching a small model train puff around, high above the shop floor.

He then looked to his right, Ramone was outside his shop with some visitors showing them a selection of hoods in the window. Each one was Chrysmas themed, one was green with a weird looking plant in the middle with a red pinstripe around it, one was a pale blue with a white snow-machine in the middle with white pinstripe, one was red with a green Chrysmas tree that had small pieces of glass in it and the last one was grey with a red and green pinstripe that twisted around each other. The visitors seemed to be amazed at the selection.

"Yeah, it really is." Storm finally replied.

As they drove past the row of shops behind Ramone's and Luigi's, Storm saw two cars outside Mrs Pistons and Tire Pop 'n' Patch shops. One was a dark blue male sedan and the other was a light grey hatchback. The female appeared to be giggling as the male car drove closer and their lips locked. Storm then noticed that on the hood of the male car, was that weird looking plant he had seen in the window of Ramone's. Storm was confused about it, until Flip spoke up.

"Ah, the old mistletow on the hood trick." Flip laughed. "Haven't seen anycar do that since my college days."

Storm looked over, even more confused. "Mistletow?"

"It's a cultural difference that had been created years ago that's shared among many countries." Ed explained. "It was first used as protection from demons and witches around Halloween before it became a tradition in Chrysmas. If you were to be caught under the mistletow, you were excepted to kiss somecar. Of course, not everycar is successful under the mistletow or, in my case, that annoying friend who tries to get you to every girl around you every year."

"I remember my first mistletow kiss." Daniel began. "Her name was Crystal and the two of us had managed to avoid getting caught by a teacher as we ditched a school dance. This was back during my college days, mind you and she was my date for that night. We hid somewhere, I think it was a classroom until the teacher went away. After a short time, I left my hiding spot first and she followed a few seconds later. We were quietly giggling as we idled there, until I saw that somecar had hung mistletow in the wall above the door. While I admit I was nervous, she was actually quite confident and kissed me. It's still one of my best dances I've ever been too."

"Wait, this wouldn't be the Crystal you have a picture of, in your trailer would it?"

"Maybe." Daniel said nervously after a few seconds of silence. Everycar laughed as Daniel went a dark shade of red.

"I remember mine." Herb added once everycar was done laughing. "Was during the Chrysmas party in my school. Couldn't have been more awkward if my friends tried. On the plus side, I did get to kiss my crush so it wasn't a total waste."

"At least you guys got a kiss under the mistletow." Flip piped up. "I was one of the unlucky ones who never got caught under one."

Storm glanced at each car until he spotted the town-founder's statue, Stanley. Storm then noticed that around his pedestal was a weird looking assortment of flowers and twigs that were arranged in a ring like shape.

"And what about this…"

"A wreath, usually used as a decoration. It became a tradition after cars started hanging them up around Chrysmas time. It can symbolise joy and happiness, but it also uses for mourning and sad. You may see them on doors and above windows but you'll also see them at cemeteries. And scrapyards."

"Don't meant that word again." Ed butted in, his front wheels wobbling.

With the Next Gens still talking, Storm looked at the pedestal again, noticing a bronze plaque in the middle of the wreath.  
'Whoever this car is, must have been important.' Storm made a mental note to ask Cruz about this car.

Suddenly, something landed on Storms hood. Glancing down, Storm saw a small white speck, sticking out quite easily against his black paintjob. Then another landed, followed by another. He glanced up and saw very small spots that appeared to be following from the sky.

"Whoa, it's snowing!" A voice spirited shouted from behind them. They turned around and saw the kid-cars from earlier now in the middle of the street, playing in the snow. They were laughing and cheering with delight.

"Isn't-a glorious Guido?" Luigi said to Guido as they watched from the entrance to their shop.

Lizzie emerged from her shop and stared in wonder at the sky.

"This is my favourite tradition," Flip exclaimed excitedly. "ever since I was a kid-car. Playing around in the snow. Didn't care what I did, I just loved playing in the snow."

"Um guys?" They looked over at Paul. "I don't mean to be this person but I really don't like how cold it is. Can we do something where it's warmer?"

"I know something we can do. You lot go round up all the other Next Gens, I'll go find Cruz."

As Bubba drove away, the racers all looked at each other in confusion. Intrigued by what Bubba had in mind, they all when in different directions to see if they could find the others.

"Thanks again for letting us do this Cruz." Bubba smiled as he drove inside.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I've always wanted to do this anyway." Cruz shrugged.

"Do what exactly?"

"Watch Chrysmas movies!" Bubba exclaimed as they drove into Cruz's garage. The door began to slowly close behind them, the wind making it shutter as it did.

"Hamilton, open and log into Netflix." Cruz said to her device in the middle of the garage.

"Oh course."

Netflix opened on the TV screen and a bunch of movies showed up. Cruz, using the mouse wheel, moved over to search bar and started to type some keywords in.

"There's nothing I love more than winding down after a long day with a movie." Bubba smirked, lower himself to the ground, his wheels in full negative camber.

"Chrysmas have their own movies?" Storm asked Cruz as he pulled up alongside.

"Oh yes," Storm looked over at Daniel, "you'll be surprised how many movies there are that are associated with Chrysmas."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see the Home Alone series again for the 34th time!" J.D. sneered sarcastically as he drove alongside Chase.

"At least they're actually Chrysmas movies, unlike Drive Hard series." Herb called over from his spot in the garage, parked alongside Sheldon. "And yes, the second is also considered to be a Chrysmas movie." J.D. shook his hood in annoyance.

"I just hope Frozen isn't on," Ryan added, pulling up alongside Cruz on her right "if I have to hear that song one more time…"

"Ok, ok." Cruz broke through the commotion, placing her wheel on the mouse. "What about we forget the movies and watch the rerun of the Toy Show instead? I hear Ryan Turnidy made changed it up this year."

"On second thought, maybe we shouldn't." Jonas interrupted. "I don't want to spend my Chrysmas scrap pieces of exploded Ryan off the ceiling when the Toy Show starts."

"The theme is Frozen this year, isn't it?" Ryan muttered darkly. Jonas looked at him, a nervous grin plastered on his face.

"Joy." JD groaned loudly. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I just don't like this guy. I've never found his funny."

"Yeah, he wasn't really good for this year's toy show." Ed muttered, before taking a sip from his oil can. He paused as he drank, swallowed and then added. "Felt slow to start too."

"This was a bad idea." Bubba muttered under his breath to no car in particular.

As the Next Gens continued to express their disappointment, something had caught Storm's eyes. He looked up and saw the movie Cruz had stopped on was playing its trailer.

"What's Elf?" Storm asked.

That question seemed to shut everyone up as they all looked at the screen. Everycar looked at each other and all agreed to watch it. So Cruz put it on, and everycar wund down as it begun. Somewhere along the way, the racers all found themselves drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, the Next Gens all left Cruz's garage with a thank you and headed out to do their own thing. Flip and Chase were on the starting line of the Speedway. Flip inhaled happily as he looked around at the winter wonderland.

"I know it's weird, every other car likes the warmer weather, I prefer the cold weather. Ever since I was a kid-car. And it's not just the look of the snow, I loved to do everything in the snow. Snow fighting, snow car builds, sledding, you name-"

Flip was interrupted by a large snow spray to his rear bumper. He glared as he shot around, his eyes permanently locked on Chase, who was trying not to laugh.

Flip smirked. In one fast movement, he spun his back wheels and swung his rear bumper around, sending snow everywhere. Chase's smile disappeared and was replaced with worry as a large white wave crashed down on his front.

Flip began to chuckle but was once again interrupted as he got shunted forward, into the snow pile he had just created. After a few seconds, he reversed out and shot a glare at Ryan. Ryan, on the other wheel, was trying to stifle a laugh.

Ryan then shot forward again but Flip launched himself into the air, Ryan drove under him. No sooner when Flip landed, he spun his rear wheels, sending snow in Ryan's direction. By this point Ryan, who had turned around and was now facing towards Flip, saw the large snow-wave and j-turned out of the way.

"What is-" JD was interrupted as snow hit his front. Flip, Chase and Ryan gasped. JD shook the snow off his front and glared at Flip, before a small smirk appeared on face. "Oh, it is on!"

"Scather!" Flip, Chase and Ryan raced away in different directions, laughing as they did, as JD fired a huge blanket of snow at them. JD then felt something slam into him as Jonas came out of nowhere and t-boned JD in his side, sending him into a spin. JD stopped, facing Jonas.

"Leave our friends alone, you foul demon!" Jonas proclaimed, overacting each word. Paul, pulling alongside, was trying not to laugh.

But JD just grinned mischievously. "My thirst for oil can't be quinced but it can go away temporarily by drinking yours!" He announced as he drove forward and slammed into Jonas.

Storm had just returned from town and stopped as he went through the entrance to the Speedway. He could see the Next Gens playing in the snow, laughing as huge blankets of snow were being thrown in all directions.

"Chrysmas isn't just a holiday." Came a voice. Storm jumped a little and glanced over at Cruz, who drove up alongside. She looked at Storm as she came to a stop and then turned her attention back to the snow throwing fight in front of them. "It's so much more. It can be a time where friends discover new games to play or when an entire family comes together to celebrate the holiday. It can also be a romantic season, quiet night in, fireplace lighting, candles flickering to the beat of a slow song." Cruz broke off as she realised she was getting lost in thought. She looked over at Storm, who was staying at her in utter confusion. "So you see Storm, that's what Chrysmas is about to me. It's not just about the present exchanges, big dinners, hanging up decorations, it's also about who you do those things with. Your friends and family."

Those words hit Storm hard. Family, something Storm was sure he could never have. The closest thing here had to a family was his crew. He felt like the other racers were just friends, they had the occasionally fight but they all loved each other really. It was then Storm realised that's what families do. Maybe the Next Gens were his extended family after all. That's when it finally hit Storm, he didn't need a real family to celebrate the holidays with. Sure, it would be nice, Storm thought to himself, but he knew he was part of a large family, the Next Generation family. Family weren't made by the same model bases, engine models, DNA or last name, they were made by trust, love and respect.

Storm broke out of his thoughts with a happy sigh and looked back at the snow fight in front of them.

"Come on." Storm gestured. "Let's have some fun."

Storm drove away first, Cruz smiled warmly and followed a few seconds later.

The Next Gens were laughing when the two arrived.

"What's this? You lot are having a party without me?" Storm glanced at each racer, pretending to be insulted.

Paul and Daniel looked at each other as a mischievous grin formed on their face. "Oh don't work Storm, we'll bring you up to speed with what you missed."

Paul and Daniel quickly did the trick Flip had first done, sending snow into the air. The snow hit the ground, Daniel and Paul were sure Storm was underneath it. Suddenly, Storm came out of nowhere and side-swiped Daniel, sending flying sideways. He then gave Paul a hard shunt, sending him flying backwards.

"So, who's next?" Storm asked, eyeing each racer. "Alright, let's see what you got."

And so, for the rest of the morning and for that afternoon, the Next Gens continued messing in the snow, spraying each other and turning each other into living snow vehicles. Eventually, the fighting stopped and the Next Gens were turned into giggling wrecks.

"You know, we're supposed to be highly trained and professional high tech racers, and yet, here we are laughing as if we're eight years old." J.D. pointed out.

"Well, the adults are just as bad as the kid-cars during the Chrysmas season. We're living proof of that." The other races agreed by laughing.

"Plus, it proves we have a good sense of humor and we're not boring as every other car makes out to be." Chase added with a shrug.

"Right, I don't know about you lot." Cruz said, breaking through the long silence. "But I'm going to get ready for the party tonight."

"Wait, party?" Paul asked, getting excited.

"It's been a tradition in Radiator Springs since it was founded all those years ago." Cruz explained. She paused before shrugging. "Of course, after the town was removed from the map, the parties weren't as cheerful but that came back after McQueen came crashing into their life."

"Where's it taking place?" Jonas asked as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"In the town itself." Cruz replied. She then paused as she thought about something. "I don't know why they don't have inside the courthouse but they seem to like it out in the open."

"Um, maybe we should get cleaned up first. I don't think any of us are fit to be seen in public." Advised Sheldon, who was wearing a white triangle shaped Chrysmas hat made out of snow on his roof.

They all paused as they looked each other over, they all had splattered snow spots on their sides, their tires were completely white and their side skirts and bumpers were covered in snow.

"Ok, how about we all get cleaned up and we all meet up at the party."

"I can ask Flo to keep a table on reserve for us." Cruz added.

So later that night, once each of them had been repainted and washed, they all went to the Chrysmas Party. Storm was the last one to be ready as headed into town. As he drove through, he glanced from side to side, watching all the cars doing something different.

There were cars idling not-so-discreetly under the mistletow, cars pulling apart a weird brightly coloured paper square and cars chattering around tables. He could see Ray and Gale talking to Lightning and Mack at the Cozy Cone. Then he saw severely pitties from the Piston Cup teams idling at a table, one of Storm's pitties was chugging a bottle.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" Storm's pitty finished the bottle entirely and then smashed our off the table. The others pitties cheered as bit of glass peppered the table. Storm shook his front at the scene.

"Storm!" Storm turned his attention over to the source of the voice, seeing Bubba gesturing too him to come over, the Next Gens were all at the same table. "Over here!"

Storm smiled and slowly drove over to the table. He parked in between Sheldon and Chase.

"So, how was your first Chysmas?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, it was definitely memorable" Storm shrugged before laughing. "Suppose that's a good thing though."

"I'm starting to think we have the wrong Storm." Ray laugh as he and McQueen pulled up to the table.

Ray and the racers all laughed, with Storm laughing the loudest. Ray then did a double take and stopped laughing.

"Did you seriously give that kid-car your signature S?" Ray asked, raising an eyelid at Storm.

Storm, Sheldon, Daniel, Chase and Paul turned around and searched the crowd. Storm found the kid-car first. It turned out to be George, wearing a big blue S on his side.

"Yeah, I thought it would make a good gift…" Storm shrugged, looking back at Ray.

"Do you feel your motor rev faster knowing that they like it?" Sheldon then asked. Ray looked over at Sheldon with a raised eyebrow.

"...yeah, it does." Storm admitted after a brief pause.

"Then, I'd like to propose a toast." Ryan said, raising his can up on his tire. The can wobbled on his tire slightly. "To our new friend Jackson Storm, for finding out about the traditions and the ones he'll make for future winter seasons. Here's to the memories that were made today and here's to many more that he'll make in the future. To Storm."

"To Storm." All the other cars replied.

"Alright, I'm off. You lot enjoy yourselves and I'll see you all tomorrow. Night Ray, night Cruz. Good night racers."

"Good night McQueen." They all said together as McQueen drove out of the cafe and up the main road, towards Ornament Valley.

Storm was confused about this but that was quickly replaced with curiosity.

"Um, I just remember I need to do something." He told the others as he reversed out of his spot. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He then drove in three same direction McQueen did.

He found McQueen a few yards out of town.

"What are you doing here?" McQueen asked as Storm pulled alongside.  
A few seconds later, a cheeky grin crossed his face. "Don't tell me the mighty Jackson Storm is already tired from partying?" McQueen chuckled.

"Ha, tired? Nonsense. I'm here to make sure you don't break down. But um, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Had to make a stop." McQueen drove off the road and stop in front of a gap that was created by two large wooden posts. "To visit an old friend." Above the posts, was a sign.

"Cemetery?" Storm asked, once he read the sign. A second later, he realised that this friend of McQueen's wasn't alive.

McQueen seemed to notice Storm's changed behaviour. "That's right Storm. You'll be surprised to find that not every tradition is cheerful. This one, this can be quite grim."

Storm felt his engine shake faster with an uncomfortable feeling settled in his tank as the two drove through the cemetery. The tombstones that covered the fenced off area were shrouded in a low fog, making Storm feel uncomfortable. That was until he noticed McQueen had stopped in front of a very large tombstone in the centre of the cemetery. On the tombstone, was a gold car. The car looked very familiar as he pulled up alongside. He then noticed a message engraved within the tombstone.

"Doc Hudson?" Storm read the tombstone. "As in the Fabulous Hudson Hornet?"

"Yeah." McQueen replied briefly and grimly. He reversed and stopped alongside Storm, once the wretch on his hood was placed on the grave. "Everycar thinks of Chrysmas as being a happy time but not everything you do is so cheerful. Chrysmas is a time to remember the ones you lost. To remember all the good times you had."

McQueen paused, looking down at his hood as he closed his eyes. Storm then felt an awkward silence fell over the two cars as McQueen continued to be lost in thought. Storm started looking around. At last, McQueen came out of his thoughts with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks for everything Doc." McQueen muttered. He reversed away from Storm and turned back towards the exit.

As McQueen drove away, Storm was on his own as he idled in front of Doc's grave.

'Why not?' He thought, as he closed his eyes, falling into an uncomfortable silence. Unlike McQueen who remembered him for being a friend, all Storm could do was think about how amazing a racer he was. Eventually, he came out of his thoughts and stared at the grave once more.

"I'm sure you don't like to be thought of as just a racer, but somehow, you wouldn't have learned a lot of skills if you weren't. I know McQueen won't have."

Storm turned around and headed for the exit. He thought about all the traditions, why Chrysmas was so special and wondered if next year's would be different to this year. But in a way, Storm was kinda eager to find out. He just hoped he wouldn't be doing it alone.


End file.
